A Guide to the Towny Plugin
Many newer mayors, and even older players struggle with remembering or figuring out commands with the towny plguin. This guide is intended to help newbies to create their own towns without trouble, and for older players to be great leaders. Playing as a Common Citizen and Basic Commands You can join towns after they invite you with /accept (town name), or join an open one with /t join (name). If you find a plot that is marked for sale, and you have the money to claim it, ask the mayor or an assistant if you can have it, and use /plot claim if so. If you find a town to be on the negative side, you can leave with /t leave. Make sure to follow any additional rules or building codes your town might have. You can chat with your town specifically with /tc, and you can teleport to it at any time (excluding when in combat) with /t spawn. You can add friends to your plots using /res friend add (name) and you can set permissions for that friend using /plot set perm friend (build, destroy, or switch) (on or off). You can message players privately using /msg (player name) (message) and reply to sent messages with /r (message). Creating a Town To create a town you need a total of $2000. Keep in mind, towns should be named after their nearby real life counterparts, unless you are on an island or in the arctic. Don't let this amount fool you, though, as you will need a minimum of $5 extra to keep your town up for a single day if you only remain with the home chunk. Speaking of chunks, you can use f3+g, pressing both at once, to see the chunk map, in which the towny plugin bases claims off of. Once you create your town, use /t new (name), you should use /t deposit (most of your money) in order to keep the town running and allow for additional claims. Each new claim outside of your home chunk costs $250, excluding outposts (claims not attached to your town border, you can create these with /t claim outpost), which cost $2.5k. Most basic information, such as a resident list, town size, and your town balance can be found using /t. Pvp is automatically enabled within a town, and you can use /t toggle pvp to turn it off. Many players have trouble making nether portals when they start, and that can be fixed using /plot toggle fire on the plot you want to make the portal on. You can also /t toggle explosion, taxpercent, open (which allows anyone to use /t join with your town), mobs, and jail to jail players in your town. You can also /plot toggle mobs, pvp, fire, and explosions. You can teleport to your town (or any other town within your nation) with /t spawn, or /t spawn (name). Controlling What Goes On The Towny plugin has a variety of different permissions that can be changed and altered based on build, destroy, and switch. Build and destroy perms are obvious, and the switch perm includes opening doors, trapdoors, chests, and toggling switches, buttons, and pressure plates. These perms can be altered using /t or /plot set perm (rank, being resident, outsider, friend, or ally) (build, destroy, or switch) (on/off). Alternatively, if you want to turn on all perms for a single class on, you can use /t or /plot set perm (resident, outsider, friend, or ally) (on/off). Each class for perms are different. Residents are players within your town, allies are players in your nation, outsiders are non allies or residents, and friends are people you add using the /res friend add command, which can add them to your plots. You can chose with plots they can use using /plot set perm friend (build, destroy, switch) (on/off) in order to ensure certain plots are protected. If someone griefs your builds, that can be reversed going to the datblock discord at http://disc.datblock.com, going to #commands, and creating a ticket using -new Grief. Please be patient with the mods, as they are usually quite busy. Growing Your Town and Creating a Nation You can invite players to your town using /t invite (name), and they can accept this invite using /accept (town name). You can grow your town's chunk claims by using /t claim, which uses $250 of your town's bank, and you can give players their own plots using /plot forsale (amount you want to sell for) on a claimed chunk, and they can use /plot claim to claim it. You can kick players from your town using /t kick, and remove plots from being for sale using /plot nfs. You can name plots using /'plot set name (name)', and you can set plots to be a specialized type (inn, farm, embassy, jail, shot, and arena) using /plot set (one of the aforementioned types). Embassy type plots can be claimed by players outside of your town after being set for sale. You can promote players to senior positions, such as banker, assistant, or helper using /t rank add (name) (rank). You can set player taxes using /t set taxes (amount). You can change your town spawn using /t set homeblock, and then /t set spawn. Many players wish to create their own nations, and that can be done with 15k and with /n new (name). Datearth has rules pertaining to naming nations, being that they must be real life nations, and based within that nation. These names can be anything from the past, or present, excluding regimes such as the USSR and National Socialist Germany. No upkeep is needed to keep a nation up. You can invite towns to your nation using /n invite (town name), and they can accept that invite with /t accept (town name). You can set titles and surnames of players using /n set title/surname (name) (the title or surname). You can set a nation spawn within the capital city (being the city of the person who creates the nation) using /n set spawn. You can change who is nation leader using /n set king (player name). You can ally other nations using /n ally add (nation name) so they can access your /n spawn, and you can enemy nations to show your distaste for them with /n enemy add (nation name). You can access allied nation spawns using /n spawn (nation name). In order to speak specifically to either your town or nation, you can use /tc for town chat, or /nc for nation chat. You can also use /lc to talk locally, /g for general chat, and /tr for trade chat, which should only be used for advertising trade deals. War You can declare war on another nation using /wft declare (nation name), and you can end it with /wft end. You can only be at war with one nation at a time, but nation allies are allowed to help. Pvp is automatically toggled in every town in both nations, and cannot be turned off until the war is ended. You can check the wars currently in progress with /wft status. In order to conquer a town, you must kill their citizens within their town claims to lower their defense score. A capital city cannot be taken before all other towns are taken. Once a town is taken, you can /t spawn to it, and they have access to your /nc, which you should take caution with. $20 is taken from an enemy town with each kill you have on their citizens within the town claim. Category:Information